


A Confession

by larsa7



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsa7/pseuds/larsa7
Summary: Love confessions are rarely easy. Kobayashi is determined to get those three words out, though.





	A Confession

"Hanasaki."

"Yeah?"

"Just... I... I... forget it!" Kobayashi shouted and ran away.

"What's wrong with him today?" Hanasaki muttered as he checked out their instructions. They were supposed to find a missing key for a client. That wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Kobayashi hated himself. Why couldn't he say those three words for Hanasaki? He knew he felt that way. _What if he hates me? What if I make him worried? What if we won't be friends anymore?_ The boy knew he had to do it, though; the feelings were making him mad, they were ready to burst from his chest.

"Kobayashi, let's check that area next!" Hanasaki shouted. Kobayashi ran to where other was pointing at. There'd be a chance for telling his feelings after they found that key.

"Well, it took like three hours but we made it!" Hanasaki celebrated and made some dancing moves on the street. Kobayashi felt like there was something stuck in his throat. The other person was too magnificent.

"Hanasaki... listen to me..." Hanasaki stopped and smiled at Kobayashi.

"What is it? You've been trying to tell me something," he said, expecting Kobayashi to finally tell what he was going to tell him.

"I... How do you say this..." Kobayashi hated himself for being such a wimp.

"Kobayashi... may I guess what it is?" Kobayashi nodded.

"You like me, don't you?" Kobayashi blushed. _That's not it!_

"I don't like you, I love you! Hanasaki, you're stupid!" Hanasaki just lowered his face and Kobayashi waited, with his heart making too much noise. Its beating almost hurt his chest. _I wonder if people's hearts are not made to handle love confessions._

"If you hate me now, I won't forgive you," Kobayashi said. Internally, he was in shambles, thinking of having to leave Hanasaki and never seeing his friend again.

"Well, that's one stupid thing to worry about, Kobayashi," Hanasaki whispered and hugged him. Kobayashi was pretty sure he could feel himself turning into pudding. He wondered if it was a right thing to feel or not.

"Hanasaki..."

"Yeah?"

"What about you?"

"Well, I certainly love you, too." Kobayashi was surprised.

"Why?"

"I cannot explain that... Why do you like me, then?"

"No specific reason."

After they returned from the mission, Kobayashi fell asleep with his head on Hanasaki's lap.


End file.
